


Jitters

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza 2016 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Family, Femslash February, First Dates, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, outers family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru is freaking out about her first date with a certain someone. Michiru-mama gives her some advice.</p><p>Inspired by a prompt from feel-my-unbridled rage on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

Hotaru was sure she was going to have a heart attack.

“You need to calm down,” Michiru told her softly, hands on her shoulders.

“I just…I don’t think this dress is _right_ for the fair…it’s too fancy and…and I-I’m so bad on carnival rides, what if I throw up on her, it really is the most unromantic place to go on a date…why did I do this, I never should have asked her out, we could have just stayed friends, now I have all these things to worry about and…”

Hotaru was trembling now and her breath was catching in her throat.

Michiru gently sat her down on the couch and settled in beside her, holding her hands. “Take deep breaths.”

Hotaru tried, but it was hard.

“You know, I was just as nervous as you are now about Haruka at first.”

“You? Nervous?” Hotaru couldn’t imagine it.

Michiru nodded. “It took me a very long time to even talk to her. I tried so many times, but I was terrified. I would go to every one of her meets and just sit in the audience, telling myself today was going to be the day. But every time I got close to her, I would start hyperventilating and I’d have to run away. I could only really watch her from afar. I did that for quite a while…”

“That sounds a little weird,” Hotaru couldn’t help but say.

Michiru’s gentle turned sardonic. “Yes, that’s a fair assessment. It was a very conflicted time for me. I’d never even told anyone I was…” She sighed. “In the end, I was only able to approach her when we both were soldiers. The rest poured out in a moment of pain and weakness.”

Hotaru processed this. “…So even you were a mess over this stuff?”

“Absolutely.” Michiru squeezed Hotaru’s hand. “Actually, you’re much more together than I was. You’ve already done the hardest part. You talked to her. You asked her on a date. That’s incredible.”

Hotaru’s face burned. “I guess.”

“You two already know each other so well- you’ve seen each other at your best and worst. Nothing’s changed there. This is just another step in your journey.”

“…Yeah, maybe.” Hotaru was breathing normally now. She felt her heartbeat slowing down, ever so slightly. She hugged Michiru. “Thanks, Michiru-mama. I feel better now.”

Michiru looked a little surprised, but then her eyes softened and she patted Hotaru on the head. “Good.”

The doorbell rang. Hotaru blanched. “Okay, I take that back, I feel sick again.”

Michiru gave a tinkling laugh. “Come now, I’m right here beside you.”

She pulled Hotaru up by the hand. Hotaru’s hands shook as she opened the door. When she saw Chibiusa standing there, she thought her heart would explode at the cuteness. She looked like she had stepped right out of a fairy tale. Her dress was a cascade of pink ruffles, her skin glowed warmly under the moonlight and her hair fell softly to her shoulders. That little dimple in her cheek deepened as she smiled at Hotaru, looking her up and down, her eyes sparkling. 

“You look great,” they both said at the same time, then they both blushed and laughed. 

“I was really worried I overdressed, but we were on the same page!” Chibiusa grabbed Hotaru’s hand. “I can’t wait to go to the fair!”

Hotaru looked back at Michiru, who was wearing an “I-told-you-so” smirk. “Remember to be back by eleven.” She mouthed “good luck” at Hotaru.

Hotaru mouthed “thank you” back as Chibiusa whisked her into the night.


End file.
